particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ameliorate Church of Kirlawa
The Ameliorate Church of Kirlawa is an Independent confessional and Ameliorate ecumenical church. History -1610:Founded by Sir James Bromwell, a Caldorian Missionary from The Church of Caldoria who is credited with having acquired royal recognition of The Ameliorate Church of Kirlawa. -1642:The Presbytery of Nuchtmark is established. -1719:The Passage of the Toleration Acts allows for the lifting of restrictions upon non-Bishopal churches thus resulting in the further growth of The Ameliorate Church of Kirlawa. -1828:The Last restrictions of the penal laws are repealed Beliefs -Man is by nature totally depraved and corrupted by the ways of Satanail. -There is No Elect nor is There such thing as Predestination. Hosios Died for all so that Man might be spared Eternal Damnation in the fire and brimstone of Hell. Man's Fate is therefore determined on the basis of his or her own sins and whether or not he or she has accepted Hosios as their Lord and Saviour while also requesting his forgiveness of sins committed both past and present. -Salvation is obtained not through good works but through faith alone in Hosios who died on the cross to bring forth the spiritual liberation of man from the bondage of sin via the shedding of his holy blood. -Sunday is The Sabbath Day and should be kept holy. the reading of the holy scriptures are to be encouraged. -Public worship in a church guided by minister is necessary (regulative principle of worship); God says how to worship in Bible, and prohibits everything else. -Public worship should be simple and down to earth with a strong emphasis on the usage of scripture for sermons and rituals. -Houses of Worship should be plain and devoid of any such ornate design in both the exterior and interior of the location. -Rituals should be limited to Lords Supper and Adult Baptism via immersion -Man has Free Will and as a result of this can accept or reject the teachings of Hosios and the existence of a higher authority. -There is a covenant between God and his creation which is unbreakable -Feast Days are limited to Christmas, Good Friday, Easter, Ascension, and Pentecost. Feast Days dedicated to the veneration of Saints are vestiges of superstition and Idolatry which should be casted out as such. -God is Three within One (The Holy Trinity) aka The Father, The Son, and The Holy Ghost. -Nothing, Repeat, Nothing is to be omitted from scripture nor added to scripture rather the holy scripture is to remain as pure and original as God left it. there is only 66 books within the holy scripture. the presence of the apocrypha is hereby forbidden. Organization and Roles -Members of each congregation be they man or woman are responsible for the election of a presbyter along with a consistory . all members should be morally upright in their personal and public conduct and should uphold God's law lest they be declared hypocrites. -The Church is a sovereign entity accountable to both God and it's adherents while remaining separate from the host nation which it is apart of. The Church should abstain from political activities or from support any and all political parties. -The Church is responsible for spreading the word of God and giving comfort, shelter, and any other forms of aid to those less fortunate. this is obtained via donation at the close of the Sunday services. -The Church is forbidden to take sides in the event of war and should instead advocate for peace. The Church may however raise a volunteer force of militia for the purpose of self defense.